Perrie Edwards
Perrie Louise Edwards born on July 10, 1993 (age 23) is a member of Little Mix along with Jesy Nelson, Leigh - Anne Pinnock and Jade Amelia Thirlwall Early Life Perrie Louise Edwards, is from South Shields, Tyne and Wear. Born to mother Debbie Duffie and father Alexander Edwards, she has an older brother, Jonnie. Her parents are both singers. Her dad Alex is in an unsigned band called Alexander’s Palace. Her mum Debbie was a singer. She didn’t have any singing ambitions until fairly recently. She said: "I thought I was just a normal singer. I did a few shows at school but was always at the back. I never had the confidence to do it well. Now, with these girls, everything is working." Before entering The X Factor, Perrie was planning to start a performing arts degree. Career'' '' The X Factor (2011) Perrie sang "You Oughta Know" by Alanis Morisette during her first audition in Glasgow and received praise from Kelly Rowland, who described her voice as “''Crazy, yo!” Tulisa wasn’t as complimentary about Perrie’s audition saying that she liked her, but wasn’t madly in love with her. Louis didn’t “get” Perrie’s audition at all, prompting Kelly to ask Louis “''what didn’t you get?”. She successfully passed to the other round, but failed to make it past bootcamp's first challenge. However, the judges decided to give her another chance, and to be part of the Groups category. They put her in the four-member female band called "Faux Pas" with Jesy Nelson. However, the group failed to make it through to the judges' houses. A later decision saw two members from the group, Nelson and Edwards, being called back to form the four-piece group "Rhythmix", along with Leigh-Anne Pinnock and Jade Thirlwall, this sending them through to the judges' houses. The band decided to change their name, due to difficulties with an organization with the same name, to "Little Mix". On 11 December, Little Mix were announced as the winners, making them the first ever group to win the show Personal Life Family Her mother's name is Debbie Duffie and father's name is Alexander Edwards, she has an older brother, Jonnie. Her parents are both singers = Relationships Zayn Malik Perrie is currently single after splitting from Zayn Malik former member of One Direction. One Direction performed "Wishing on a Star" with the finalists of the eighth season of The X Factor along with JLS. They were rumored to be dating, but both denied being in a relationship. In May 2012 the rumors appeared to be true when paparazzi snapped pictures of them kissing and riding a scooter. In an interview for Today that aired on May 30, 2012, Zayn confirmed having a girlfriend. The two have been together for quite a while, and seem to be very close and supportive of each other. On August 18th 2013, after a weekend together, Zayn proposed to her. She displayed her ring for the first time at One Direction 's This Is Us World Premiere in London. Perrie's mum confirmed the engagement to a radio station and Zayn's spokesperson said they were in fact engaged, but any other personal detail would stay personal. On August 21, 2013, it was announced that Zayn and Perrie were engaged. He gave her a three diamond ring. It was reported on August 4, 2015, that the couple had ended their engagement. Perrie confirmed the split while appearing on E!: Reporter: "Perrie, obviously I know it's a very tough time for you with the news breaking today about you and Zayn, so your fans, I know, are heartbroken." Perrie: "I'm good thank you" Fellow band member, Leigh-Anne, came to Perrie's rescue saying: We don't really want to talk about it.